camelotheraldfandomcom-20200216-history
Minstrel
Keepers of Song, the Minstrels of the realm of Albion provide many helpful services to their realm-mates. They are capable of many tasks, including crowd control, direct damage, increased run speeds, and much more. They find themselves in the position of being good at many things, but gods at nothing. Holding these valuable skills proves great worth in the fight against monsters and enemies in other realms. The Minstrel's run speeds makes them and their group-mates very hard to catch in the frontier. As a defensive mechanism, groups will seek out Minstrels in hopes of having this ability to outrun the enemy and to travel to their destinations much quicker than most. That's just one of several reasons that groups would seek out a Minstrel. Minstrels have many offensive and defensive abilities, though they rely heavily on their songs to stay alive. They must play instruments when performing musical pieces, unlike their Skald counterparts in Midgard. Minstrels derive from the rogue classes of Albion. They have many similarities to the Infiltrator class in that they have the ability to stealth and sneak around their enemies whenever they are in danger. Though they have these similarities, they are not nearly as strong as the Infiltrator when it comes to hiding. Attributes Abilities Armor: Cloth, Leather, Studded, Chain Weaponry: Staves, Slashing, Thrusting Shield: Small Miscellaneous: Sprint, Evade I (1), Evade II (15), Tireless (15), Miscellaneous:(based on stealth spec) Distraction (5), Danger Sense (8), Safe Fall I (10), Safe Fall II (20), Safe Fall III (30), Safe Fall IV (40), Safe Fall V (50), Climb Walls (25) Specialization Weapon Specializations *Slash *Thrust Skills *Stealth Spells *Instruments Common specialization'''s Grouping Specializations #50 Instruments, 44 Slash/Thrust (no Stealth and thus no Climb Walls) #50 Instruments, 34 Slash/Thrust, 25 Stealth (for Climb Walls) Solo Specializations #50 Instruments, 29 Slash/Thrust, 33 Stealth (Most common Stealth spec) #50 Instruments, 44 Slash/Thrust (Common spec for visible solo with pet) #50 Instruments, 34 Slash/Thrust, 25 Stealth (For Climb walls mostly, but can Stealth reasonably well) Autotrain Tactics PVE RVR Realm Abilities Useful Realm Abilities *Augmented Dexterity *Augmented Quickness *Mastery of Pain *Wild Minion *Purge *Speed of Sound Neutral Realm Abilities *Augmented Constitution *Toughness *Ignore Pain *Avoidance of Magic *Ameliorating Melodies Useless Realm Abilities *Augmented Acuity *Augmented Strength *Ethereal Bond *Lifter *Long Wind *Mastery of Magery *Veil Recovery *Wild Power *First Aid *Mastery of Concentration *Mystic Crystal Lore *Raging Power *Second Wind *The Empty Mind Realm Rank 5 Ability - Calming Notes Insta-cast spell that mesmerizes all enemies within 750 radius for 20 seconds. (Reuse timer 5 minutes.) This recently upgraded ability has become a powerful tool in the Minstrels arsenal. Master Level Paths Warlord Sojourner Useful Artifacts '''Weapon Crocodile's Tooth Dagger Battler Golden Spear Malice's Axe Traitor's Dagger Armor Jewelry Atlantis Tablet Band of Stars Belt of Oglidarsh Belt of the Sun Ceremonial Bracers Crocodile's Tear Ring Dream Sphere Eerie Darkness Stone Flask Gem of Lost Memories Goddess' Necklace Harpy's Feather Cloak Night's Shroud Bracelet Orion's Belt Phoebus' Harp Necklace Ring of Dances Ring of Unyielding Will Scorpion's Tail Ring Shade's of Mist Snatcher Other Useful Items Weapons Jewelry Mythirian Category:Minstrel Category:Albion Classes